Sunflowers
by Neflie14
Summary: Piccolo has fallen in love with Son Goku. He didn't even know how it was possible. But just like his son, the fool found his way into his heart and now...Now Piccolo is left trying to deal with these new 'urges' for the spikey haired fighter.
1. Chapter 1

**_So I know I said I was taking a break from writing. Well I have been a bit...well things have been weird. So I thought I would write something a little weird. _**

**_Don't worry as of right now I am writing chapters for ALL stories. First up is What May Be, then Why Never With Me, and Stay.  
><em>**

_**Those should be up February sometime. **_

**_Anywhoozil, I hope this comes across as a little comedic. It's supposed to be a little funny. Not in this chapter in the coming ones. . _****_However my jokes aren't very funny..._**

**_Well on with the fic!_**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1: Admission is the hardest part.<span>**

Some how it just felt, well it just felt wrong.

He knew he shouldn't be feeling this way at all. It was supposed to be an impossibility!

Things had changed though. They had changed the moment he had met a young boy named Son Gohan.

The one person who forever altered the being that once was.

But it still confused him to no end that he could even fall IN love with someone, let alone LUST after them!

Good Kami this was confusing!

This was exactly the reason he had been meditating so frequently lately.

He needed to drive away this insanity, that or find a logical explanation for this new occurrence.

Nail had no clue as too what he was talking about, and came up from his subconscious every now and again to tease his host.

How he wished he was buried deeper into it and never allowed free. It made his eyeridge twitch in annoyance just thinking about it.

Kami, on the other hand has his own theories.

Some of which he thought were rather insane. Others made a little bit of sense. Like the one where he was adapting his body to the "Human" way of life. Or that of the sexual beings on this planet. Since not all of the beings on this planet were human.

And it's because of a particular Saiyan that he is even in this predicament

It was weird. Goku was nearly twice his age. He himself knew that was a ridiculous excuse, seeing as how he was almost full grown the first time they went to battle.

But in a weird way, and what made Kami's reasoning make more sense was that he just entered young adult phase. The supposed "prime" age of sexuality for the males.

But he still had NO IDEA why the hell it affected him! He swore if he had hair he would have pulled it all out by now!

And that thought caused him to release a growl from deep inside his chest.

He was frustrated. Both mentally and now...physically.

Kami how he hated this.

What the hell was he going to do now?

_I mean it's not like my feelings would ever be returned. That was an absolute impossibility! I could never do that to my best friend..._

Gohan. It would tear him apart if he found out.

He admitted the kid had changed him. Made him feel love. But he could never blame his pupil for that, no matter how much of it was his fault.

So he just floated there in front of his waterfall. In deep thought when it struck him, that no matter how he felt about it. He had to tell the other what his feelings were.

He was absolutely sure his feelings could never be returned though. Futile efforts. But Kami in his head would NOT leave him alone about it.

He was complaining that hiding one's true feelings would always only lead to heartache and disaster. Besides the object of his affection would never hide any of his own feelings.

He hated to admit it, but the old fool was right.

_Damn him._ He thought.

"And damn you too, Son Goku." He growled out before taking to the sky and straight towards the object of his desire.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So there it is people! First chappie of Sunflowers. If you haven't noticed some of my um, titles are a little obscure. I don't even know why I choose them. So yeah...<em>**

**_But as always R&R or whatever! _**

**_Love,_**

**_Jnell_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**So yay! I have an actual desktop computer now. After my laptop died I had nothing. NOTHING lol. But don't expect much except the casual update now and again.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 Confrontations and Confessions.<p>

Goku and Gohan were training outside their little mountain home when both sensed a well-known ki coming their way. Gohan just looked at his father and smiled brightly before taking off to see his friend. Goku just chuckled lightly at the childlike demi Saiyan, who was basically a full grown man.

"Piccolo!" Gohan called out, excited to see the Namek. Piccolo stopped just short of the young man and gave him his usual curt nod for a greeting.

"Been a little while since I've seen you, How have you been?" The young Son inquired.

"I've been fine. So, how are you doing? Your mother still got you buried in the books?" he asked, mostly teasing. He knew Gohan enjoyed his studies and was working hard to be the scholar she always intended him to be.

"Yeah, you know mom. She hasn't let the idea of me getting married to Videl go anytime soon either." He blushed. For a young man of 22 he was very naive and bashful.

"Well I'm sure she's planning on having tons of grandchildren." Piccolo informed which only deepened the blush on the young man, while said young man gave a nervous chuckle.

"As much as I enjoy your company Gohan, I must speak with your father in private." He gave his former student a stern look that left no room for discussion. So Gohan just smiled and bid his master farewell leaving the two in silence. Goku was the first to break it of course; his natural curiosity would always get the best of him.

"So Piccolo what's up?" Goku asked casually but his choice of words made Piccolo flinch inwardly.

"Th-that's, well… let's talk about this on the ground!" Piccolo growled before descending to a small opening in a forest not far away.

"Something seems to be bothering you." Goku observed as they landed. "Is there some sort of threat I haven't been able to sense yet?" He asked seriously.

"No, it's nothing of that sort Goku, but it is serious. It's…it is personal." If the tall green giant could blush his face would have lit up like a glowing dragonball. He never imagined he would be exposing a side of himself so shameful and embarrassing. It was almost too much, he seriously considered fucking it and flying off. However that would only lead the man to become curious and a curious Goku was a difficult Goku.

He didn't even realize he had been pacing and was actually letting out a low growl until a certain spikey haired Saiyan stepped into his path.

"Piccolo?" Goku questioned the taller man and that was the breaking point of the confused and utterly infatuated Namek.

In one fell swoop Piccolo pressed his lips to Gokus in a hurried but albeit quite passionate kiss. The action left the the shorter man paralyzed and stunned beyond belief. A man he viewed as a friend was kissing him and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

With each passing second Piccolo grew increasingly bolder. Hands that were desperately grasping Goku's shoulders were now snaking their way around his waist pulling him flush against the green man. It was nothing like the way he and Chi Chi used to kiss.

She always took the initiative but kept things slow and simple. But this almost felt like a battle and it started to ignite something in him. So Goku pulled Piccolo closer by the shirt and did something he saw in a movie once.

He stuck his tongue into the mouth of the Nemekian. Utterly shocked Piccolo tried to move away but the spikey haired Saiyan kept him in place.

Now they were both looking at unfiltered emotions pouring through their eyes and as a few more seconds passed, they finally parted.

"What the hell was that?!" Yelled a stunned, confused, and significantly more aroused Nemekian.

"I could ask you the same question. The hell you kiss me for?" Goku yelled back.

"Because I fucking LIKE you!" Raged the Namek. "But why in god's name did you stick your tongue in my mouth?!"

"Because I wanted to try it out, I've never done it before, it felt right." Goku explained in his usual childlike manner.

"T—th-that's it? You wanted to 'try' it out? Do you even know what I meant when I said I like you?" Piccolo asked exasperated while face palming himself.

"Yeah. Means you wanna marry me and stuff right? Like with Chi."

"…." All Piccolo could do was stand there with both his hands on his face.

"But I don't know how that would work since you're a Namekian and I'm Saiyan." Goku continued pondering. "I mean Chi and I aren't even married anymore so I think it's okay…."

"Goku, you're denseness is astounding. DAMMIT!" He raged once more. "But it's part of the reason I can't help but fall in love with you." He blushed his usual purple.

His hard on long forgotten Piccolo just stared at the other man seemingly lost in thought about if the two could get married and it made him laugh out loud. This caught the attention of said man who looked at his green counterpart with confusion.

"Pic…colo?" Goku questioned.

Almost in tears Piccolo looked back at Goku and just smiled.

"Son, you have the uncanny ability to change a situation from serious to comical with very few actions." Piccolo walked closer to the object of his affections and smiled down at him. "I love you."

Goku's face lit up.

"But I think we need to slow down. Marriage is a huge step and you need to think things through and also you need to think about the consequences of this to the people around you." The Green man said in a voice he only usually used when something serious happened.

"Like what? If it's about everyone I'm sure they'll understand. You worry too much Piccolo!" Goku gushed in his happy go lucky manner.

"We cannot be too sure. Do you even know what this would entail Goku? Things like living together, being together. It's not about training Goku and I won't be your wife cooking and waiting for you either. There are other things like…" He blushed again, he would never get used to this and Nail was having a field day down in his subconscious. "…Like sex." He finished.

"Sex? But I thought that you were, you know, like had no gender." Goku looked up at him confused. This only made the Namekian blush a deeper purple.

Piccolo turning away from the Saiyan's gaze, mumble something that Goku didn't quite catch.

"What was that?" He asked.

"I said…I have a-a-a…" The Namekian stammered.

"A what? A cold?"

Giving a deep sigh Piccolo knew the embarrassment of what was to come next might actually just kill him, but he gathered all his courage and just yelled it out at him.

"I HAVE A PENIS!"

It literally went dead silent. The forest around him, there wasn't even a rustle of wind through the trees and the moment he said it, he became an unhealthy shade of eggplant.

"You. What?" Goku stood there stunned.

"I think you heard me Son." He muttered.

"You…you have a, um, uh, a penis huh?" Goku asked glancing down at Piccolo's crotch. "Can, can I see it?"

"The ACTUAL HELL GOKU?! I tell you I have a penis and THAT'S the first thing you ask?!"

"Well I dunno what to do?! You tell me you have a penis and earlier some stuff about sex. The hell am I supposed to say?!" Goku huffed. He was just as confused as Piccolo was now. However his curiosity was about to get the best of him again as he looked back down at Piccolo's crotch.

"GOKU! STOP LOOKING AT MY CROTCH!"

"I can't help it I'm curious now!" He chuckled.

Once more Piccolo was back slapping himself in the face.

"Son you really are just so very dense."

"Well, can I see it?" He asked still quite infatuated with the idea of finding out what an asexual Namekian penis would look like. "I mean if we're gonna have sex, I'm going to see it eventually right? So what's the difference between then and now?"

In spite of his own personal feelings, and his obvious distaste for Son Goku's inability to have any sort of tact, he had to agree that Goku had a point. He also felt sort of guilty because of all the sordid fantasies of the Saiyan that involved some highly unorthodox uses of certain parts of his anatomy.

"F-fine. But you laugh and I swear on all the Kai's in EVERY dimension I will blast you back to Planet Vegeta." Piccolo explained and he slowly undid the sash at his waist.

Goku stood there watching in earnest, his interest was piqued and he was almost shaking with the need of wanting to know.

Deciding to just get it over with, and in one fail swoop, Piccolo dropped pants.

So there it was. Just dangling out in the afternoon sun, a penis. Much like his own really only difference was it was just green and a bit larger.

Goku kneeled down to get a better looked which almost sent Piccolo into cardiac arrest.

"Huh so you really do have one huh? How?" Was all Goku could muster.

"Kami thinks that it's um a result of my being on earth and stuff." Piccolo wasn't exactly comfortable with the object of his desires in a position he fantasized about many times. It took all his years of meditation to not get a hard on and rape the spikey haired Saiyan right there.

Goku was too busy examining to even notice the plight of the Namekian above him. He was about to reach out and touch it when said man bent down pulled up his pants, and jumped back in one smooth motion.

"I think you should go back home Son, before we go any further." He said in all seriousness.

"Oh, okay." A little dejected he agreed with the green man.

As he was about to take off he turned and smiled at Piccolo.

"Oh yeah." He grinned his famous Son Goku grin. "You kinda tasted like cucumbers." He laughed before taking to the sky.

"Dammit Son Goku! Get your ass back here!" Piccolo yelled highly embarrassed by the comparison.

* * *

><p><em><strong>There we have it peoples, the second chapter of Sunflowers. 'Til next time <strong>_


End file.
